plerbfandomcom-20200214-history
Noizu
Plerbian @noizu (otherwise referred to as Noiz) has been an active member of the Plerbmunity since September 2016. His main page can be found here , and his vent Plerb can be found here; but he is also known to have claim over the username 'urine' (here) and he runs the positivity blog known as @27 (here). Additionally, he uses @whorse for vague vents (here). He is the 5th Member of the Plerbsidential Council, otherwise known as the Chairman of Piss & Scrungus. Accounts Main Plerb While logged into @noizu, Noiz can usually be found either shitposting, complaining, promoting, or some horrific combination of the three. He's usually very confused about drama because he comes online at very inconvenient times, so he also posts questions relating to whatever's happening in the Plerbiverse. He often replies to peoples' posts and adds random people as friends (because he is a sad, lonely little man). Additionally, while browsing his Plerb, you can expect random dick jokes and references to his relationship/past lives to pop up on occasion. He also occasionally posts in German (be it Plerb memes translated into the language, or inside jokes). In all, Noiz's page is probably 60% shitposts, 40% serious posts. Vent Plerb While logged into @sobbingnoizes, Noiz can usually be found sarcastically lamenting his mental illnesses. Common subjects of posts include... * OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder) and the resulting panic & intrusive thoughts * Anxiety * Chronic Depression * "Making Mistakes" ...Although he is just as likely to post about any other faction of his mental torment. @sobbingnoizes is not as active as @noizu by any stretch. 'Urine' It is unknown as to why Noiz felt the need to adopt this username as his own, or what he plans to do with the account, although it is speculated to have something to do with his love of urine. UPDATE SEPTEMBER 16th, 2016: @urine has begun activity, and seems to be an account used for shitposting and references to piss kinks and vore. The page is styled with stock images of yellow liquids. @urine seems to interact often with @pissvore, which is an account he suggested that Plerbian @wowaoba create. More recent posts made on the account are written in a special font. 27 The username is based off Noiz's kinship with the number twenty-seven. It is a positivity blog meant to post life advice and pictures of nice or cute things to fill peoples' homeboards with nice things rather than discourse. Common postings include cute animals & Pokémon. whorse Whorse is a vague vent blog run by Noiz which he posts in when he's feeling empty. The Man Himself Traits & General About When asked about his personality/identity, Noiz is likely to respond with any variant or combination of the following: * "I'm several mental illnesses in a trench coat." * "I'm Noiz." * "I'm a sarcastic asshole." Despite his general negative view of himself, he is sometimes referred to by others as a sweet or kind person. He's also overly empathetic and more emotional than he likes to let on. He also "im love my bf". He cares deeply about the impression he leaves on other people and how other people view him. Other Social Media & Means of Contact Noiz's tumblr can be found here . Technically, naoizu.tumblr.com is a sideblog connected to a dead main account. He is also known to have various side blogs and a privated blog of which the use is unknown. Discord is his preferred method of digital communication, and he can be contacted at Noiz#8073. He runs a Discord server (dubbed 'ANAL') which, although not intended to be, has become known as the new Plerb discord (as the old one was ruined by they-who-shall-not-be-named). Physical Appearance What Noiz's face looks like is unknown, as in every selfie he's ever posted, he has either been wearing a horse mask or had his face otherwise obscured. It is known that he has very thick, brown hair and that he's white. He always appears in photos with @spookyaf. Plerbsona Noiz's Plerbsona is the Suit Noiz sprite from DRAMAtical Murder Re:Connect. Within Plerbian Lore Within The Plerbian Government According to a document posted by @Florges, Noiz was the Wandering Piss Merchant of the Plerbiverse. He was also Scrungus. He ran for Plerbsident in the Plerbsidental Elections of 9/17. As the story goes, the Plerbsidential Council was formed as a result of a suggestion made by @henry. Thereafter, (by around 4:30 AM EST on the same day of the council's formation) Noiz was known as the 5th Member of the Plerbsidential Council: Chairman of Piss & Scrungus. Although not necessarily relating to the Plerbian Government, Noiz also runs the Suffer Club with @jirachi, which was formed after a post he made about pushing people away with his emo bullshit. Relationships Although Noiz loves every single one of his Plerb friends, he has a specific network of people who he interacts with often. * @caiohtee or @american is Noiz's cousin. They are very close and have an almost sibling-esque relationship. * @Chappers is Noiz's meme friend. He likes Greggs. lol but fuck that guy hahahhahahahahahhahaha holyk shit lol * ((who me??)) Hashtags Before tagging was really even a thing, Noiz began #genostakeover with @izukumidoriya and @makishima shortly after confirming kin with Genos from One Punch Man on September 25th, 2016. Posts of Note Category:Gay